Jinete del Rayo
by Paua
Summary: Es una de las peores tormentas que se ha visto en "Gravity Falls" Mabel esta en ella, buscando a su cerdito. Y tiene un encuentro, nada mas ni nada menos, que con el responsable de la tormenta. One-shot.


"Gravity Falls" Pertenece a Disney y Alex Hirsch.

Mismo universo que "Telas, Telares y Tejedores" Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de leer esa historia.

Más notas al final.

* * *

"  
"

Jinete del Rayo

.  
.

En la tele anunciaban que era una de las peores tormentas eléctricas que habían tenido en "Gravity Falls" O al menos eso decían, hasta que un trueno, más fuerte que los otros, hiciese que la conexión fallara y la tele solo quedara mostrando estática.

Stan molesto, se levantó de su sillón favorito y empezó a darle de golpes al viejo aparato – porquería barata comprada en un remate, ¡funciona, esta tormenta no es ni la mitad de mala que la del ´88! – gruñía.

Dipper estaba leyendo, con un chamanto plateado cubriéndolo, desparramado en la alfombra de la sala. Siempre con un plan, se había aperado con varias velas y linternas, por si se llegaba a cortar la luz.

Mabel estaba agachada, intentado convencer a Waddles de que saliera de bajo de la mesa de la sala. El cerdito estaba inconsolable. Temblaba y chillaba cada vez que retumbaba el cielo.

Waddles ven aquí pequeño – le decía con voz suave Mabel – no pasa nada, yo te voy a proteger de la tormenta. Mira acá tienes unas mazorcas, están muy dulces…

En eso resonó el trueno más poderoso que habían tenido hasta el momento, las luces se cortaron, las ventanas resonaron y la puerta principal se abrió. Alcanzaron a ver como la silueta de un cerdito salía por ella, chillando espantado.

¡Waddles regresa! – Mabel salió corriendo tras su mascota antes que Stan o Dipper pudiesen reaccionar.

¡Mabel no entres en el bosque! ¡Vuelve a la cabaña, es muy peligroso estar afuera! – grito Dipper, muy asustado por su hermana, intentado hacerse escuchar por la lluvia.

¡No sin Waddles! – chillo la chica, ya completamente empapada, corriendo hacia donde creía había huido su mascota.

¡Mabel regresa por favor, los rayos caen en los arboles! – grito Stan, quien tenía agarrado a Dipper, que casi sale tras su hermana.

La chica no hizo caso, corrió bajo la lluvia que caía fuerte cegándola y los truenos y rayos no dejan de sonar. Waddles, pobrecito, tenía que estar aterrado.

¡Waddles, donde estas! – Gritaba corriendo, bajo una cortina de lluvia – ¡Waddles, ven con mamá, yo te protegeré!

Cayó un rayo cerca, que golpeo un árbol y sonó un trueno profundo y muy largo.

Mabel frustrada, enojada, empapada y algo asustada no encontró nada mejor que gritarle a la tormenta.

¡Todo es por tu culpa, grandísimo hijo de puré! ¡Te crees todo poderos ahí arriba, mientras mi cerdito está asustado dios sabe dónde! – el agua de la lluvia se le metía a los ojos y boca, pero Mabel estaba enojada con los elementos y movía un puño hacia el cielo.

¡Eres… eres, como esos chicos súper rudos a los que les gusta molestar a los más débiles, apuesto que ni sabes el abecedario!

Los rayos y truenos caían cada vez más cerca de la chica. El viento que soplaba feroz, apenas movía sus ropas y cabellos completamente empapados. Mabel ignoraba el peligro en el que se encontraba.

¡Si algo le paso a Waddles, voy a… voy a…!

¡QUE JOVEN IMPRUDENTE, QUE VAS A HACER! ¡COMO OSAS A DESAFIAR AL RAYO!

Mabel salto, del cielo cayo un rayo poderoso y la forma de un ave enorme estaba frente a ella. Era como un águila, pero de gigantescas dimensiones y con dos cuernos enroscados en su cabeza. Además era mucho más colorida. El rojo y el negro predominaban en su plumaje, pero también había blancos y dorados. Los diseños de las plumas le recordaban un poco al tótem que estaba frente a la cabaña. Estaba cargado de energía eléctrica y la voz recordaba un poco a la tormenta.

Sin embargo a Mabel lo que se le pasó por la cabeza fue: ¡Te comiste a Waddles! ¿Por qué te comiste a mi cerdito? ¡Eres un malvado!

¿PARA QUE ME COMERIA UN CERDO? – alzo las alas y tomo a Mabel del suéter con unas de sus garras – VEN CONMIGO A VER SI APRENDES TU LECCIÓN, HUMANA.

Mabel que ya había pasado por suficiente aventuras, sabía que gritar ¡Suéltame! era muy idiota si lo que te aprisionaba estaba volando, quizás cuantos metros sobre la tierra. Pero no se calló.

¡Si crees que me voy a asustar por estar en las garras de un pajarraco matón, te equivocas! ¡Cuando mi cerdito está en el medio no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Ponme en el suelo ahora, es culpa tuya que estuviese asustado! – gritaba, mientras golpeaba la garra que la aprisionaba.

¡SILENCIO! – Rugió el ave y al mismo tiempo cayeron rayos y sonó el trueno – NO HAS COMPRENDIDO EN LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAS, HUMANA.

¡No te tengo miedo, estoy furiosa! – le grito Mabel, quien había recibido una pequeña descarga de electricidad.

¡AHHHH! – grito el ave, haciendo caer más rayos. Había perdido por completo la paciencia. Veloz se dirigió a un saliente rocoso en la montaña.

Tiro a Mabel de cualquier forma en la losa de piedra.

La chica se levantó, con el ceño fruncido, no haciendo caso del dolor de la caída.

Crees poder hacer cualquier cosa porque eres poderoso y súper genial y porque tus plumas son asombrosas – le soltó Mabel.

El pájaro se posó en la losa, con las alas extendidas.

POR SUPUESTO QUE HAGO LO QUE QUIERO, TENGO EL PODER PARA HACERLO Y LO DISFRUTO – rugió el pájaro.

¡Eres un desconsiderado y apuesto que no tienes amigos! – replico Mabel.

El ave se rió, su risa sonaba similar el llamado del águila.

**Eres una guerrera con una forma muy peculiar de ver el mundo** – le dijo con una voz más suave, que hizo sonar truenos lejanos. Acerco uno de sus grandes ojos rojo dorado, para estudiar a Mabel.

Mabel estaba desconsolada, lo único que tenía en su cabeza era a su amado cerdito y esta ave inmensa se la había llevado quien sabe dónde y Waddles puede que estuviese herido y sólito.

**No entiendes que se siente ser como yo, bien no hay más remedio – **reflexiono el ave.

Antes que pudiese hacer nada, Mabel se vio alzada y sentada entre sus plumas, justo donde nacían las alas.

AFÍRMATE – fue la única advertencia que tubo antes de que el ave se elevara a una velocidad de vértigo.

Mabel se agarró a las plumas y perdió el sentido de la vista y el oído, lanzo un grito que se perdió en el vacío.

El pájaro del trueno volaba rápido como el rayo, sus alas al agitarse entre las nubes daban crédito a su nombre y al lanzar su grito, el cielo se ilumino con rayos.

Mabel instintivamente puso un brazo sobre su cabeza, esto era una locura.

VES LO QUE ES VOLAR LIBRE POR EL CIELO, SIENTES EL PODER DE MIS ALAS Y EL RUGIDO DE MI LLAMADA – grito el ave iluminando el cielo – NO ME TEMÍAS EN TIERRA, ASÍ QUE AHORA ASÓMATE Y ¡MIRA!

Mabel se levantó un poco, volaban entre nubes oscuras a una velocidad de vértigo. El ave se lanzó en picada, movió las alas y se escuchó el trueno, lanzo un grito y cayo el rayo.

Mabel sentía miedo, vértigo, adrenalina, esto era, esto era…

Emocionante.

La chica lanzo un grito que mezclaban todos esos sentimientos. El pájaro enderezo su cuerpo y paso rápido entre unos salientes de roca. Mabel soltó una carcajada, que fue seguida por el ruido de un trueno.

Cuando el ave se lanzó directo al cielo, había algo que burbujeaba en el pecho de Mabel, mezclando todas sus emociones y amenazando con escapar. Sentir ese poder inmenso alrededor de ella, que la embriagaba y una sensación de abandono total, que terminaba en dicha.

Lanzo otro grito, abandonándose por completo a sus emociones con los brazos extendidos, tratando de abarcar el cielo entero. El ave se unió a su grito y festival de truenos y rayos los acompaño.

Nuevamente el ave se lanzó en picada hacia la tierra y Mabel lanzo un grito de júbilo que termino en carcajadas de pura felicidad. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo y el trueno rugía. El viento silbaba en sus oídos y la chica nunca se había sentido más viva.

Y nuevamente hacia el cielo, arriba, arriba. Tan alto que quedaron sobre las nubes y Mabel presencio el caos bajo ella y el silencio sobre si, con el sol acariciándolos. Hasta que el pájaro nuevamente se dirigió en picada al centro de la nubes. Después de todo, el ave era el corazón de la tormenta.

Mabel había olvidado la tierra, tan lejos de ella, había olvidado a su mascota, había olvidado a su familia y solo tenía un leve recuerdo de su hermano. Estaba poseída por el poder que emanaba de del trueno y quería ir _más rápido, más alto,_ _más libre. _

_Esto era hermoso._

El pájaro voló mas rápido. Mabel estaba ciega y sorda, solo escuchaba el sonido del trueno y veía la luz del rayo. Sentía que su cuerpo había quedado atrás, muy lejos y su espíritu se había fusionado con el ave. Lanzo otro grito de pura alegría, al mismo tiempo que el pájaro llamaba al rayo. Y la tormenta ilumino todo el valle.

**¿Puedes sentirlo?** – pregunto el ave.

Si puedo – respondió Mabel.

Nunca podría decir cuánto duro esa cabalgata loca con el rayo. Pero cuando el ave la deposito en tierra, ella apenas se podía mantener en pie. Estaba ebria de felicidad.

NO ES MALO ESTO DE LOS AMIGOS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA TORMENTA, JOVEN GUERRERA.

El ave remonto hacia los cielos y se perdió en la lejanía, acompañado por el trueno y el relámpago.

Mabel se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, tenía la sonrisa más idiota que nunca había adornado su rostro y una pluma enorme sobre el pecho. Eso había sido la experiencia más alucinante de su vida, ninguna montaña rusa, ningún viaje loco en el auto de Gruncle Stan (usualmente escapando de la policía) ni el beso de Mermando, se podría comparar a la experiencia de cabalgar junto a la tormenta.

Su hermano la encontró así, lánguida de cara al cielo, con la lluvia mojándole la cara y la sonrisa estúpida.

¿¡Mabel estas bien, te golpeo un rayo!? – Grito apenas la vio, agachándose a su lado – Mabel por favor responde.

La voz de Dipper sonaba preocupada, así que Mabel hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover la cabeza en gesto negativo.

¿Estas segura? Tienes la ropa algo quemada y agujereada – siguió nervioso - ¿Y esa pluma? Es extraña…

La chica solo sonreía.

¿Por qué te ríes? – Pregunto ya con fastidio Dipper al ver que Mabel no reaccionaba a su preocupación – Estábamos horriblemente preocupados ¿sabes? Esta tormenta fue la peor que ha tenido nunca "Gravity Falls" Y fue muy tonto de tú parte salir corriendo al medio de esta.

Pero Mabel solo tomo la pluma y la observo contenta.

Dipper no entendiendo que diablos le pasaba a su hermana, solo atino a levantarla, pasándole un brazo bajo sus hombros. Mabel casi no movía las piernas, como si estuviese borracha. Suerte que la cabaña estaba muy cerca.

Waddles se había refugiado bajo el porche de la cabaña – le dijo más calmado Dipper a ver si su hermana reaccionaba – lo encontramos cuando se calmó la tormenta y salimos a buscarte.

Mabel finalmente pareció que iba dejando "lalalandia"

Pobrecito – murmuro con la voz enronquecida - ¿Esta bien?

Si, por suerte. Estamos escuchando las noticias en la vieja radio de "Gruncle Stan" No hay electricidad. Se cortó a causa de la tormenta, que de verdad fue fuerte. Se cayeron algunos galpones, unas vacas se habían refugiado bajo un árbol se electrocutaron y hay parte del bosque que se está incendiando. ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? Suenas casi como Grenda.

Mabel no se sentía culpable en lo absoluto por las cosas malas que habían pasado por la tormenta. Quizás mas tarde o mañana, sintiera pena por las vaquitas, pero por ahora, estaba tratando de atesorar el recuerdo y las emociones que había tenido al volar con el trueno.

Grite y me reí mucho – le respondió finalmente a su hermano, para luego preguntar - ¿Dipper, crees que uno puede quedar embarazada por un ave?

Dipper la miro extrañado, de todas las preguntas raras que podría hacerle su hermana… si posiblemente en el futuro, habrían un montón aún más raras. Suspiro.

Solo si eres Leda – respondió – y no te iré a comprar un test de embarazo.

Mabel se rió suavemente.

Mabel de verdad ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Dipper ya frente la entrada, cuando por fin su hermana recobro la movilidad de sus miembros.

Estuve volando con el pájaro del trueno – respondió Mabel, mostrándole la colorida y gran pluma.

¿Y cómo fue? – le pregunto su hermano curioso, a la vez que abría la puerta de la cabaña.

Fue como cabalgar en el rayo – replico la chica.

.  
.

* * *

Notas:

Waddles: Pato… (No me gusta el nombre que le dieron. En España es Bamboleos, que es la traducción correcta)

El pájaro del trueno es un ave mitológica que abarca todo el folclor de Norteamérica, según lo que leí, desde Canadá a México. Es la encargada de traer la lluvia y los rayos. Algunas leyendas indican que ellos son la voz del gran espíritu. Son las aves que suelen estar talladas en la punta de los tótems. Además se dice que tienen un genio de cuidado (Mabel anduvo de suerte)

Leda, princesa de Esparta. Zeus la engatuso en forma de cisne y esa misma noche su marido Tindáreo, la sedujo. Por lo que Leda puso 2 huevos (jajaja hay mitos chistosos) De un huevo nacieron los inmortales mellizos Pólux y Helena (si, la de Troya) hijos de Zeus. Del otro huevo nacieron los mellizos mortales Castor y Clitemnestra, hijos de Tindáreo.

Por algún motivo, el mito considera a Castor y Pólux, como gemelos (los dioscuros)

Este One-Shot fue escrito en tiempo record. Y todo por culpa del One-Shot anterior. Como ya había dicho, me gusta mezclar "Gravity Falls" con los mitos norteamericanos. Ahora a ver si por fin, me puedo sentar a terminar ese trio de historias gigantes.

¡Agradezco toda clase de críticas y comentarios!

¡Saludos!


End file.
